Stay
by Duffster21
Summary: Oneshot, Standalone. Songfic to Sugarland's song Stay. I just needed to write it But I really need to know if it's a flop or not... so please review.


**Title**: Stay

**Disclaimer**: Dean, nor Sam, nor John, nor the Impala; belong to me. All of that is property of the CW; and I got no cash for writing down my imagination… sad to say I know.

**Summary**: Stand-alone… this is not to be connected with my other story Forever May Not Be. I'm just using my character A.J for fun. Oh also a song fic.

**Note**: _Italics _are lyrics.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Yeah, I'll be back in about 20 minutes or so," Dean hung up the phone and headed for the shower, leaving A.J alone to listen to her own thoughts that would usually drive her crazy.

_I've been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call  
It's just another call from home  
And you'll get it and be gone  
And I'll be crying_

_  
_A.J had been sitting on the motel bed for at least five minutes; she was just watching the wall clock, waiting for him to get out of the shower and leave… their normal cycle. She had called again, asking him to come back to her and then he dropped the phone in his bag and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. This was their usual routine; he would come to her whenever he had the time… between killing the paranormal and his latest girlfriend. He would always find the time to come visit her, his mistress he liked to call her. Now was the time that he'd be washing her scent off of him, to make sure that she wouldn't get suspicious. Whatever happened between them, during those lonesome nights would always end in tears… her own to be exact.

_  
And I'll be begging you, baby  
Beg you not to leave  
But I'll be left here waiting  
With my Heart on my sleeve  
Oh, for the next time we'll be here  
Seems like a million years  
And I think I'm dying_

It would always end the same way, he'd get ready to leave and she would beg him not too. She was never one to let her heart break, she was normally the heartbreaker… but Dean Winchester wasn't a normal guy either. Throughout their relationship he had always been the one to come to her with some sob story or another and to tell you the truth she was getting tired of it. She usually spent her days playing with or watching Sam, John was normally out… trying to find the next spirit he had to kill. Dean walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and got ready to leave again._  
_

"Do you have to go?" A.J asked, pleading for just a little more time.

"Yeah babe, I do… I'll be back," he tried to reassure her, but all she could think was that he would come back when his next sexual fantasy came along, which also seem like decades to her.

_  
What do I have to do to make you see  
She can't love you like me  
_

It had never been this hard to tell someone you loved them… was it? Chris, his girlfriend, was a good little Catholic girl… she wouldn't have sex until she was married, or at least that's what she told everybody… A.J had other assumptions. She wasn't able to give Dean what he needed, sure the girl loved him but not enough to abandon her parent's rules and give him the lay that he so desperately needed. And A.J wondered if Chris loved Dean as much as she did, but no matter what he wouldn't leave her… not until John made them all move again.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

It wasn't normal; she was the one who usually had to leave, she was the one to go fine someone else or move all over again. But now she knew how being the victim felt. It wasn't a geed feeling and she didn't like the way he saw her… his resource for sex any day of the week. She didn't like how she felt after he left… she always felt dirty. She thought that she loved him enough for the both of them but now she was having second thoughts.

_  
You keep telling me, baby  
There will come a time  
When you will leave her arms  
And forever be in mine  
But I don't think that's the truth  
And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting  
It's too much pain to have to bare  
To love a man you have to share  
_

He always told her that when they moved again he would give himself exclusively to her but she could never believe it. Dean quietly shut the door behind him and walked back over to his car. Sam had been staying with Chris for a few hours… hopefully having fun. He would come see A.J again when he needed to, not any earlier or later… on is own time.

A.J couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't, no… she wouldn't share a man just because he loved another woman, so she got off the bed and started packing her stuff. By the next morning she would be gone, and Dean wouldn't be able to use her any longer.

_  
Why don't you stay  
I'm down on my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
Don't I give you what you need  
When she calls you to go  
There is one thing you should know  
We don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay  
_

The next morning she went to say good bye to Sam; she wasn't going to let herself cry because that would make it harder for her to leave. Dean had gone to get food so she wouldn't have to tell him, which was a good thing… or at least she tried to make herself believe that.

When Dean got back he had to get the information out of a crying Sam who said that A.J had gone to the bus stop, so it was worth a try to get her to stay. When he got there she was just boarding her bus and she had tears in her eyes which was never something he wanted to get used too. She flipped him the finger and tried boarding again only to be pulled back by Dean and kissed passionately. He swore that he would leave Chris because he loved her more but that was something she could just not believe so he promised it on his mother's grave… which got her attention. He wasn't one to even talk about his mother let alone promise anything on her grave… A.J wasn't even sure she had a grave. So she did what any woman who do in her position she kissed him. Which she guessed meant that she was staying; she just hoped her heart wouldn't be broken this time around. After all, she would be out of her mind to leave Dean Winchester. She loved him way too much.

_  
I can't take it any longer  
But my will is getting stronger  
And I think I know just what I have to do  
I can't waste another minute  
After all that I've put in it  
I've given you my best  
Why does she get the best of you  
So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine_

Why don't you stay  
I'm up off my knees  
I'm so tired of being lonely  
You can't give me what I need  
When she begs you not to go  
There is one thing you should know  
I don't have to live this way  
Baby, why don't you stay, yeah

**A/N**: I know, I know… not my best work but give me a little credit. I wrote this in half an hour, and I was kinda itching to write something new. Review after you read please… I really want to know if this was a success or a flop.


End file.
